Jonathan Krantz
Jonathan Krantz is a fictional character in the American televison series Prison Break, ''and was portrayed by actor Leon Russom . Also known as the General, Krant serves as the head of the Company, a corrupt enterprise that attemped to rule the free world through manipulating the governemnt. Although Krantz did not appear in the first season, he made his onscreen debut in the season 2 episode ''The Killing Box. Background General Jonathan Krantz served as the head operative of the company, an organization of corrupt and roque government officials that use their politcal power to rise through the ranks of the business and criminal underworlds for the purpose of world domination. Krantz proves to be an incredibly ruthless leader, ordering his operatives and henchmen to murder anyone seen as a risk to keeping the company's existense secret from the public. Earlier in his life, Krantz became close friends with a fellow company operative named Aldo Burrows. However, Burrows began to lose faith in the comapny upon realizing the effects his work had on innocent civillians and the people murdered in the company's quest for power. Burrows went roque, swearing that he would expose Krantz and his fellow operatives for their crimes and eventually bring down the company. The company faked the death of Terrence Steadmen, the brother of Vice President and company operative Caroline Renyolds, and framed Burrows' son, Lincoln Burrows, in an attempt to lure Burrows out of hiding. This operation occured during the first season, and although Krantz was not seen on-screen at the time, it was later revelaed that he was beind the company framing Linclon in the first season and murdering Aldo in the second season. Krantz also had numerous sexual encounters with women, fathering one daughter named Lisa Tabak with an unnamed woman, and a little girl named Emily with Gretchen Morgan Season 2 After Lincoln Burrows and 7 other convicts escape from prison, (one of them being his brother Michael, who knew Lincoln was innocent and planned to break him out and bring down the company to avenge Aldo's death) Krantz immediately uses his authority to order company operatives who work in law enforcement to kill any one of the escaped convicts in fear of their knowledge of the company. He does so by blackmailing a reluctant Alexander Mahone into killing all 8 of the escapees, using knowledge the Mahone had secretly killed a serial killer he had been pursuing as leverage to force the FBI agent and former company operative to agree to his terms. Krantz never realized how unnecessary this was, due to the fact that Lincoln Burrows and Michael Scofield were the only ones who were actually aware of the company's existence due to information that had been provided and confirmed by their father. Under Krantz's orders, several of the escaped convicts are captured and killed, including John Abruzzi, but Scofield and Burrows successfully manage elude recapture. In the middle of the second season, Mahone, who has teamed up with Paul Kellerman and formed an uneasy alliance with the company, is finally able to recapture Burrows and Scofield. Malone plans to kill them, but Kellerman betrays both Krantz and Mahone, and escapes with Burrows and Scofield out of anger of being fired from the company. Towards the end of the season, when Scofield and Burrows resurface in Panama, Krantz and his operatives send Mahone to Panama City to finish both of them off. But this time, Mahone betrays the company and is captured by Panamanian police and sent into Panamanian prison when he is caught sailing with that he had stolen from Scofield for illegal possesion of cocaine. (Scofield had planted the drugs on the boat when he knew that Mahone would force him to give it up.) Later, Scofield himself is thrown in the same prison when he takes the blame for shooting and killing one of Krantz's henchmen when in reality his girlfriend Sara Tancredo had done it. At the end of the season, Krantz is seen working in a restricted facility on Long Island, where a man in a white lab coat informs him of Scofield's imprisonment.